Elena's new ally
by Wolflover235
Summary: Katherine has covinced Stefan to join Klaus,Now all Elena can have faith in is Damon, But when a good ol' frienemy Elijah returns,there might just be hope for her yet. DAMON/ELENA/ELIJAH slight love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don't know what brought TVD up, but all of a sudden, I am watching Elena and Elijah scenes, and reading fanfictions. Then I thought ' WHAT THE HECK! I've been SO into the anime InuYasha that I forgot all about TVD, I'll make a Fanfiction. LOL Well Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: All hope is lost.

" STEFAN NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Elena screamed, trying to get to him, but Damon was holding her back.

" Goodbye Elena." Katherine smiled, holding Stefan's hand, and walking into the darkness of the forest.

" I knew that one day he would follow that witch." Damon said, having Elena tightly in his arms.

She was crying against his chest, so he was probably just talking to himself.

" Klaus is getting what he wants." Elena cried, looking up at Damon, " He wants to get everyone against me, what if you're next? What if..."

" Elena, Elena! Listen to me, I will NEVER turn my back on you." Damon said, caressing her cheek.

" but, what do we do now? it's only you, you can't protect me on your own." She said.

" We're not alone, we still have Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Bonnie, Jenna, and Jeremy on our side, so that's 3 of them and 6 of us." Damon said.

Elena shook her head quickly, " NO, I don't want my friends and family to get hurt because of me."

" It's THEIR decision Elena, you can't stop that." Damon said.

" Yes I can, take me home please." She said, whiping the tears from her eyes, and she put her arms securely around his neck, as he lifted her up in his arms.

" You ready?" Damon asked, looking down at her.

She nodded tiredly and leaned her head against his chest.

Soon, Damon was flitting through the forest in incredible speed. He reached her house within seconds.

Jenna opened the door just as he reached the porch.

" Damon?"

" Shhhhh, " He whispered. and looked down at Elena who was asleep, and then back at Jenna.

" Just let me in so I can put her to bed, and then I will explain everyting." Damon said in a quiet voice.

Jenna sighed, and opened the door wider and moved aside. " Come on in."

Damon walked in, then upstairs to Elena's room.

He gently laid her down in her bed, moved the sheets till they covered her neck.

He stroked her cheek before turning off the lamp, and leaving the room, only to go to Jeremy's room.

He knocked on the door.

" WHAT!... Damon?" Jeremy said, when he opened the door rubbing his eyes.

" get downstairs... NOW!" Damon said.

" What? WHy?"

" JUST DO IT." Damon whispered harshly, then flit downstairs.

When he came to the last step, he slowed himself to a simple walk, and came into the living room.

Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric were all sitting on the couch.

Jeremy came in and his eyes widened.

" W-what's going on?" He asked.

" Yes Damon, would you like to explain to us what is so important at exactly 1:30 in the morning?" Jenna asked, of course in Sarcasm.

" Stefan has joined Klaus." Damon said simply.

A small gasp came from all of them.

" So, what do we do?" Caroline asked.

Damon was getting ready to answer when the sound of glass shattering came from upstairs.

Everyone's eyes widened.

" Elena." Damon whispered. " you guys stay down here." He said, and with that, flit upstairs.

Caroline was close behind.

Then everyone followed.

Damon opened Elena's door, or more specifically busted it open.

The curtains on her window were flowing against the breeze, and what was worst, Elena's bed was empty.

The group showed up behind Damon, but he didn't seem to care, he just flit in the room, and flit around looking for any kind of clue, the only thing that was different about her room, was the shattered glass around her room.

" Where did she go?" Jenna asked.

" I don't know, Rick, you take Jenna and drive to the forest, and check it out, Bonnie, Jeremy, you go with them, Caroline, you come with me." Damon ordered.

And with that, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Jeremy rushed down stairs, while Damon and Caroline simply flit out the window, disappearing in the night.

**Hmm, what do YOU think happened? Leave some comments and I will continue, ' your author '**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Elena's eyes slowly opened.

She was laying in a pile of damp leaves.

That was funny, surely Damon wouldn't have just left her there.

Then, she heard male voices.

" Klaus wants us to take her to him ourselves." A voice said.

Elena gasped, and tried to stand quietly.

She looked behind her at the still chattering men, then took off running.

' Damon where are you?' Elena thought.

Suddenly, something flit in front of her, and she was slashed to the ground.

" Sorry miss, we can't have you leave, Klaus promised us our freedom if we turned you in." The male vampire said standing in front of her.

" He also said dead or alive!" He said, lifting a knife.

Elena flinched, closing her eyes and looking away.

She waited for the stabbing pain.

But instead, she heard him grunt, and a strange squishing sound.

She slowly looked.

There was someone back turned to her, close up to the other vampire.

A bloody heart shaped object fell to the ground then soon did the body.

The man who had his back turned, then turned to her.

" What did I say about getting yourself in danger miss Gilbert?" A way too familiar voice, and face was before her.

Elijah was the one who saved her.

He was casually wiping his blood stained hand on his pant leg, like it was nothing.

" I uh..." Elena was speechless.

" ELENA!" Alaric's voice sounded.

Elijah turned to the group coming.

" Get away from her you.." Alaric shot out a stake and it hit Elijah perfectly between his ribs.

He looked down as if examining a small wound.

" Hello to you to Mr. Saltzman." Elijah said casually, pulling out the stake.

" Elijah... Um, sorry, I thought you were..."

" No need. I am sure this is how you greet your fellow vampires. Or just originals." Elijah said.

" Damon! over here! I told you she was here!" Caroline shouted.

Elijah turned again as if he had been expecting them.

" Elena, are you ok? What are you doing here Elijah!" Damon said.

" Damon, it's not what you think, he saved her." Alaric said.

" Hello Mr. Salvatore. Long time no see?" Elijah smiled, shaking his hand.

Damon jerked his hand away.

" What exactly are you doing here? When did you get here?" Damon asked.

" Well, if these woods are considered ' here' then I'd say about 5 minutes ago." Elijah said.

" You're looking for your brother aren't you?" Elena asked.

" Klaus? Yeah, but not to have tea and cake." Elijah said, giving a slight deadly glare.

" Well, let's get out of the woods." Jenna said.

Poor Jenna, Elena hated having to bring her into the world of vampires.

Everyone grouped and headed back.

Elijah kept an eye on Elena the whole way.

" Elena I'll be right back, I have to get something at the house ok?" Damon asked.

" Yeah, sure, I know, you need blood, you don't have to ask permission for that." Elena sighed.

Damon nodded then was gone in a heartbeat.

Everyone else went in the house.

Elijah was behind Elena, and was also the last one to enter.

He cleared his throat when Elena entered and kept going.

" Oh, sorry, since you saved my life, Elijah, would you please come in?" Elena said.

" Thank you Elena." Elijah said, then walked in.

Jeremy gave Elena a hug, then headed sleepily upstairs.

" I am sure we can probably get a few more hours of sleep." Bonnie said.

" Ok, Elijah, you... Can take the couch if you want." Elena said.

" No thank you. I'd rather stay awake and gaurd the house while Damon is gone, where is Stephanie anyway?" Elijah asked, looking around the house.

" Stephan, has joined Klaus, along with Katherine." Alaric said, covering for Elena.

" Katerina? She's actually that stupid huh?" Elijah asked, his eyebrows coming together in fake confusion.

" I know that Katherine is your weak spot, so if you insist on helping us, then you're gonna have to help us get rid of HER too." Elena said.

Elijah flit up to Elena, death in his eyes.

" Katerina is not my weakness, I have no weaknesses." Elijah said.

" oh really, remember this?" Elena said, pulling out the dagger that was filled with white oak ash.

THAT made Elijah actaully take a few steps back from her.

Elena smiled.

" No weaknesses huh?" Alaric said.

" Stay out of this. I suggest you protect Jenna, and leave me alone. As for me, I'll be watching out for you... Elena." Elijah said, looking at her.

Elena needed all the help she could get, everyone was turning their backs on her, and she was afraid Damon would be next, as for Elijah, he hated Klaus, so he would never begin to work for him.

" Elena, can we talk privately for a few minutes?" Elijah asked, and before she could answer, he put his arm around her shoulders, and they headed out the door.

" Do not worry Jenna, I will have her back in time for some more sleep." Elijah said, and they headed outside.

" So, what is it Elijah?" Elena asked.

" First of all, I want you to give me that dagger." Elijah said, as if he were saying to recieve a normal thing.

" Why should I?" Elena asked.

" Because if you want me to stay to protect you, then I suggest that you hand it to me, so I can trust that you won't stake me." Elijah said.

Elena lifted the dagger.

She slowly began handing it to him.

He was preparing to take it, but she yanked it back.

" WAIT." Elena said.

Elijah sighed.

" If I hand this over to you, I want you to promise to not hurt me, or Damon, and especially, NONE once so ever NONE of my family members." Elena said.

Elijah smiled, " Why should I keep such a promise? To leave a bunch of humans who want to kill me alive?"

Elena lifted her dagger above her head, pointing it towards her.

" Elijah, I know you don't want to see me dead, I don't know why you came back, but I KNOW you don't want to see me dead, but I swear, I will do it, and this time, Stephan won't save me." Elena said.

" Come on Elena, don't be stupid, why do you wish for death so badly?" Elijah asked.

" Because I know you need me." Elena said, and immediatley wished she could have said it a different way.

" Yes, I may need you, but that doesn't mean you have to threaten your life to get what you want. I can always bring you back, plus, imagine how upset Damon would be." Elijah said.

" Ok, fine, just promise me your won't hurt them." Elena said.

" Give me the dagger first." Elijah said.

" No." Elena said childishly.

Elijah smiled. He enjoyed her stubborness.

He flit in front of her, and grabbed the blade of the dagger, and dispite the burning sensation, he jerked it from her hands and threw it to the ground before it could harm him.

Elena tried to duck to grab it, but Elijah's hand went around her neck, and soon she was backed up against a tree.

" Snap out of it Elena, stop acting like a child, you want my help and you know it." Elijah said, his patience wearing off.

" Ok, you got the dagger. Now make the promise!" Elena said, in between gasps.

" That little promise is going to have to postpone. I will not harm them. Unless they become a threat." Elijah said.

" That's all I want from you Elijah." Elena said getting her breath back, his grip was loosening.

Elijah released her.

He picked up the dagger by the handle.

" Don't let this happen again Elena." Elijah said, waving the dagger at her.

" Ok, can I go to bed now?" Elena said.

" Yes, of course." Elijah said.

Elena went in the house, leaving Elijah to himself.

However, when she reached her room, there he was.

" Elijah, I don't want you in here." Elena said, covering her face tiredly.

" Why not? Afraid I'll drink your blood?" Elijah teased.

" No, I just... Nevermind, just don't disturb me." Elena said.

She got in bed, and burried herself in the covers, immediatley falling asleep.

Elijah walked around her room, looking at her stuff, and pictures.

" Elijah." Elena whispered.

He turned to her.

" Can you sleep with me please?" Elena asked tiredly, still burried in her covers.

Elijah wanted to laugh out loud, but was also happy to hear this.

" You miss Stephanie?" Elijah asked, laying down on the bed, next to her.

" Mmm-mmm" Elena shook her head slightly.

Elijah slightly frowned, and looked down at her, as she wrapped an arm around him.

" Want the truth?" Elena whispered tiredly.

" Yes something kindness from you for once." Elijah said.

" I missed you." She said, then curling up to him, and fell asleep.

**Sorry Damon fans, I am a Damon fan as well, but when it comes to an Elena and Elijah moment on tv, I always say, come on KISS KISS! LoL I feel that way for Damon too.**

**Right now I am in the Elijah mood, so let me know what you think.**

**~ Wolflover235**


End file.
